All You Did Was Save My Life
by WhisperingsOfDarkness
Summary: Three months after moving to Chicago Rune Peace still hasn't made a friend. After leaving behind all of her friends when she left Italy Rune is convinced its impossible to find any more and resolves to do something unspeakable. Then she makes a friend.


All You Did Was Save My Life

A Shake It Up Fan Fiction

A Gunther Hessenheffer Love Story

Chapter 1

(outift~ .com/cgi/set?id=38597309 )

Unparalleled decisions wracked my brain. I had moved to Chicago less than three months ago, but my life had been down hill ever since. Every where I looked I could see happy people without a care in the world, and then there was me. Rune Peace, resident loner. When we moved, I left behind a life I had built for years.

Since I had moved here no one had even said anything relatively close to hello to me. I could see groups of people around school, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't say so much as nice shirt to them.

I stood at my locker. The two girls beside me were exclaiming about one of the so called hotties.

"Hottie alert, hottie alert! Could he be any cuter?" One of them asked. "Call me, you know, if I ever get a cell phone." She walked forwards as he nodded at her.

"Hey Cece, hey Rocky, whats up?"

"Hey Deuce." They responded. I reached into my locker and pulled out the text books I would need for my next class.

"Check it out chika's, two tickets for Lady Gaga, fifty bucks. Obstructed view."

"How obstructed?" Rocky inquired.

"Ladies room, stall three."

"As tempting as that is, were saving up for cell phones."

'Ah cell phones, the small little things that barely do a darn thing.' I thought to myself. I stuffed the textbooks in my back pack and stood on tip toe to try and find my journal. Inside was a story I had spent years writing.

"Are you sure? I'll throw in a complementary watch."

"Aha, you sold us these watches. Mine has the big hand, hers has the little one." Rocky said.

"I begged you to buy the warranty. Not so fast, I got something thats perfect for you ladies. Check this out."

"Shake it up Chicago auditions on the 10th. Looking for teen background dancers thirteen and up! Get out of here."

"Are they serious." I muttered aloud. Shake It Up Chicago had been one of my favourite shows growing up. I was a serious dancer and had spent many years in dance classes.

"Shake it up Chicago its like, only our favourite tv dance show in the world!" Cece exclaimed.

"We watch it every Saturday. Those dancers are sick."

"Oh, I would so kill you to be on that show." Cece spoke in baby talk.

"Oh I would so let you." Rocky answered.

"Hey what time you got?"

"8."

"13." Rocky finished.

"Late for English." Deuce said walking away.

"Hello peoples I am Gunther."

"And I am Tinka."

"And we are, the Hessenheffers." The two chorused.

"We know who you are, you've been exchange students since the first grade." Cece said.

"And when do we get to exchange you back?" Rocky asked.

"I see you have a flyer for the Shake it up Chicago, local, popular, television, dance program." Tinka said.

"We also have a flyer. Nows your chance to exit from the audition gracefully, hanging your heads like dogs."

"Woof, woof."

"Wait a second, Stinka." Cece said.

"That was a good one."

"Was that not a good one?"

"Why wouldn't we audition? We are the best dancers in Chicago."

"Don't be loony nutty." Gunther jibbed. "Your not even the best dancers in this hallway."

The bell went off signaling the start of class. "Was that the bell for class? Or your cell phones that don't exist!" Tinka finished

"Text us." They said.

"Found it!" I said happily grabbing my journal. Pulling it out triumphantly I put it back in my backpack. As I was about to put it on someone bumped into me sending me off balance. I started to fall backwards. 'Great, here comes part one of my bad day.' No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from falling. All of the sudden two hands caught me mid fall.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked in a thick accent. They helped me to my feet. It was Gunther.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said nodding slightly. "I just got knocked off balance."

"I'm Gunther Hessenheffer, I don't think we have met." He stuck out his hand. I accepted it slowly. There was a slightly electrical buzz that ran up my arm as I shook his hand.

"Rune Peace, I just moved here."

"It is nice to have met you. I may see you again. Oh, and nice shoes. Not enough sparkle, but you're trying." With that he was gone.

"Gunther Hessenheffer, first person to talk to me. Seems nice." I shrugged and closed my locker.

* * *  
>Standing outside my apartment building I stretched my legs, getting ready to do a bit of dancing. One of my favourite songs was coming on next and I figured dancing to it would do no harm. As I finished stretching the song started.<p>

"_You, looked at me as you walked in the room_

_Like the red sea, you split me open_

_Somehow I knew these wings were stolen_

_All you did was save my life."_

I became lost in the song, moving gracefully through the dance I had perfected. My eyes were blind to the world around me. Breathing slowly I finally felt at peace, the tension from the day eased away and for once my depression ceased to be. I ceased to be, I was nothing more than movements in the leaves.

The song ended and I stopped dropping slowly to the ground as it did so.

I heard two sets of clapping. My face burned as I opened my eyes, pushing my dark brown hair out of the way I looked towards the sound.

"You're really good." Cece exclaimed holding out the last syllable.

I blushed a deeper red, embarrassed that they had seen my dancing. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Did you choreograph that dance?" Rocky asked. I nodded shyly in response. "Wow, that was..."

"Amazing, awesometastic, great?" Cece offered. "Of course, not as great as me but," She pulled the sides of her jacket out, "Pretty close."

"Are you trying out tomorrow? I totally think you should."

"Yeah, you'd be great on the show."

"I, um..." I looked at the ground. "I'm not that good, and I don't know anything about the audition." I answered.

"You are totally good! How come we've only seen you today?" Rocky asked.

"I moved here three months ago, this is my first time dancing outside."

"Well, you made quite a bit for your first time." Cece noted looking towards the front of my backpack. One of the pouches had been pulled open and roughly thirty dollars in US currency had been stuffed inside.

"Where did you move here from?"

"A small town in Italy." I answered.

"Why don't you have an accent then?" Cece asked. "Shouldn't you be speaking like 'Mama mia, my pizza isa stuck to the roofa.'" Cece said in a really bad Italian accent.

I laughed at her. "I can keep it back, we used to live here in the US until I was about six, we moved to Italy, and then to Chicago. I always watched Shake It Up online though."

"Weeell, the auditions on Saturday, what do you say we all go together?" Cece asked.

"Um, I guess?" I answered. "I'm Rune by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rune, I'm Rocky."

"And I'm Cece."

"Nice to meet both of you." I zipped up my back pack and grabbed my ipod and ipod jack. "I have to go, I'm apartment 13 B." Turning away from them I ran up the stairs and to my apartment. Confused as to why they chose now of all times to talk to me.

Dropping my backpack in my room I headed straight for the bath room. Thirteen bottles of pills filled the counters. My parents had to take a vast amount of antibiotics to fight against diseases. Their immune systems had both plummeted after we left Italy and they had been getting more and more sickly.

Washing the dirt off my hands I thought back to when I had been caught by Gunther. He always seemed to be so over confident, and shallow. I had never thought that he would be the one to catch me when I was falling. I touched my back where his hands had stopped my fall. What was this feeling I couldn't shake?

Rocky, Cece, and I stood outside the doors of Shake it up, the sign for the auditions was up. Looking at each other excitedly they pushed open the doors and ran inside. All over the place people were dancing, spinning, twirling, and rearranging things.

"Wow." Was all Cece could utter.

"Big kids, big kids. I told you there were big kids." Rocky yelled at Cece.

I looked around in awe at all the dancers performing particularly hard moves.

"Look, theres the host of Shake it up Chicago Gary Wild. He looks taller on tv."

"Heres an idea, lets go home and check." Rocky said turning around as if to leave."

"No."

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked Rocky. "I've seen you dance before, your great."

"No I'm not, now lets go check." She tried running away again but Cece stopped her. Pushing her backwards away from the door. Rocky knocked over a guy doing a headstand.

"Sorry upside down guy my bad." Cece said. I helped him to his feet and apologized as well.

"Cece, does anyone here dance on their feet?" Rocky asked.

"I hope you brought your hoodie cause when Gary Wild hits the floor it gets a little cooler." Gary said turning around to see us. "Look who it is, you three remind me of little, tiny fairies that live in the woods."

"Do you need fairies, cause uh, we could be fairies." Cece asked excitedly.

"You want me to autograph a picture of me?" Gary asked.

Rocky checked her purse. "Oh we don't have a picture of you."

"Thats alright, I have some." He held up a bunch of pictures by his face. Handing them all to Rocky he walked away. "Lucky girls."

"Well, are you ready to do this?" Cece asked.

"No, aren't you the least bit nervous?" Rocky answered.

"Hm, I don't get nervous. Do you know what I do? I just picture everyone around here, naked." Cece turned around in a circle pointing at everyone.

I made a face. "Naked, really? Pantsless I can understand cause thats funny." I shook away the nasty thought.

"Okay I'm putting even more clothes on that one." Rocky said pointing at the guy walking by.

"Everybody get on the dance floor for the group audition!" Gary announced. I took my place beside a Gunther.

"Hey." I said nodding at him. I had come out of my shell a little over the day. "I like your hat."

"Ah, hello there Rune. It is unexpected to see you here. Thank you for complimenting my hat. It is quite fabulous no?" He smiled expectantly at me.

I smiled back. "Yes it is. Well, good luck, I bet you'll do great."

"You too." The music began. I moved in sync with the music only messing up slightly. I watched Gunther dance in front of me, he was pretty good. Finally the song was done.

"Great job your all moving on to the next round." Gary said walking up in front of us. "Except for you, you, you and you." The four people he pointed at walked off the stage.

Cece and Rocky squealed loudly. I flinched and covered my ears not happy with the sudden loud noise. "I can't believe we've made it this far!" Rocky yelled holding Cece's hands.

"Neither can we." Gunther answered squealing with his twin sister Tinka. I sat down on the edge of stage stretching some more.

"Alright kids I've only got six openings for background dancers so one last step." I got up and stood beside Gunther and Rocky. "Its the spot light dance. Its just you, your moves, and ten thousand kilowatts of hot white light highlighting your every flaw." He stood behind Gunther and I. "And remember, have fuuun." He pushed us all together then walked off.

I could feel the nervousness setting in slightly. Closing my eyes I breathed in deeply and let out all of my tension.

"Ah, I can tell you have done this before." Gunther said nodding at me.

"Yeah, I used to dance a lot back in Europe." I answered slipping into my accent suddenly. "I mean uh... you heard nothing." I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Gunther, how is this girl?" Tinka finally asked.

"My name is Rune." I answered for myself. "Its a pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand to her and waited for her to shake it.

"A pleasure to meet you too. I saw your dancing, where from Europe are you from?"

"Italy." I answered. "The spot light dance is going to start, we should probably get off the stage."

"Rune! Come sit with us." Rocky called.

"Coming!" I called back. "Good luck you two, I bet you'll do great." I walked away and sat down next to them.

"Why were you talking to the Hessenheffers?" Cece asked mimicking their accents horribly.

"Cece, stick with your normal voice please." I laughed. "And cause they're nice. They were the first people to talk to me here besides, its not like its that big of a deal."

"Nice? Haha, Rune your kidding me right?" Rocky started laughing hysterically.

"No?" I answered confused.

"Well this is a first." Cece noted.

"Shh, its starting." I said.

Dancer after dancer got called up and shot down. Each one was more spectacular than the last. It was coming up on our turn. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

"Next up Rocky Blue." Gary called. We stood up and gave Rocky some good luck hugs.

"Thats you good luck." Rocky held on tightly to Cece as she headed for the stage. Rocky fell forwards onto the ground.

"Come on Rocky, you'll do great." I said letting my Italian accent through.

"Rocky, let go!" Cece yelled throwing her onto the stage. She crawled to Gary's feet and stood up.

"There you are, and can I say wow. Lets see what you got, hit it." Gary rushed off the stage as the music started. Rocky looked around nervously then started dancing. The song stopped too soon and Gary walked on. "I'm sorry but your... in!"

"Seriously, I'm in? I'm gonna be on the show every week!" Rocky exclaimed clearly happy. Gary just nodded and checked her name. "Thanks Gary." She said patting his shoulder coolly. "I called him Gary!"

"Alright, next ups Cece Jones."

"Remember, don't get nervous. Its not as scary as it looks." Rocky encouraged.

"Nervous? I've been waiting for this my whole life." Cece said happily.

"Luck!" I called.

Cece walked onto the stage confidently.

"Ahh, young, funky, great looking. Your perfect. Now if you can just dance without falling on your butt your in." Gary said. I walked over to Gunther and leaned against him.

"Hey, your dancing soon I'm guessing."

"Yes, and so is Tinka. What about you?"

"I should be soon as well." I answered. "You won't mind if I speak in an accent?" I asked. "Its getting tedious to do otherwise."

"But of course, speak in any accent you can." Gunther answered.

"Shh, its starting." I slipped into my Italian accent feeling glad I could finally speak in it.

The music began and the white lights turned on. Cece stared up straight into one freezing. Everyone was surprised by her freezing, many were waving their hands to try and break her attention.

"Cece!"I yelled. "Dance." Gunther opened his mouth beside me and waved his hand in front of it laughing. "Aww, don't tease her." I said lightly elbowing him.

"Cece, you gotta dance." Rocky said.

"Can't, dance. Might, fall on butt." Cece answered frozen.

"But Gary said you were perfect."

"Yeah, uh, no pressure there."

"Just remember, picture someone naked." Rocky suggested.

"I am picturing somebody naked. But its me."

"Cece, come on, dance!" I yelled.

"Tick tock, is she gonna dance or not?"

Rocky walked around her. "Oh, shes gonna dance." Rocky answered grabbing Cece's arms. She started moving them to the music. Gunther and Tinka mimicked her dancing and I just shook my head. Now I knew what they had meant by mean, but it was more of a teasing type.

Gary walked on stage and snapped his fingers. "Sorry kids." He walked off. Cece looked around sadly then ran off.

"Cece wait!" Rocky ran after her. I made a movement to follow but Gunther grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Let them go, you can catch up later. Don't screw up your chance too, besides, I want to see you dance."

"As do I." Tinka said walking over to us.

Gary walked back on stage. "Um, Rune Peace, your next." He called out. I walked on stage looking around at everyone. "Look at you, I can tell you have some attitude. Now, lets see if you can dance." I nodded in response and stood reading for the song. As it started I pushed away all emotion to my feet and hands. Moving in sync with the song I started to get into the rhythm of it. The song ended just as I did. I looked around as Gary walked on stage. "Well Rune... Welcome to Shake it up Chicago!"

The auditions were over and I was sitting on the steps outside writing in my journal. Today I had brought a fresh one that I was going to write my thoughts in.

_'I have something to live for now. After three months I have friends and a job on my favourite tv show. I just wish Cece was on it. She would have been great. I still can't shake this feeling I have. For the past three month I hadn't opened my mouth to anyone even near my age. But I fit in with Gunther, Cece, Rocky, and Tinka with ease. Maybe it was meant to be. How can so much change in one day? Early this morning I had the rest of my life planned. When I got home I would just be a forgotten face in the year book. That one kid that committed suicide that one year. But after talking with Gunther I decided otherwise. I wonder what Gunther's like...'_

I looked down at the sheet and hit my forehead hard. It was turning into a diary instead of a way to keep my thoughts in order.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" A familiar voice called. I looked up and saw Gunther and Tinka.

"Shouldn't you have gone home already?" Tinka asked.

"I would have, but I don't really know my way around. My moms coming to pick me up in a couple of hours so I'm waiting out here." I answered. Gunther and Tinka sat down beside me. "What are you two still doing here?"

"We were talking with Gary. He's very fun to get along with." Tinka answered.

"Are you cold?" Gunther asked suddenly.

A light blush covered my cheeks. "No." I lied slowly.

"You must be joking." Tinka answered. "You look positively freezing."

"I'm fine." I insisted closing my journal. "How are you guys getting home?" I asked.

"Our parents are picking us up right away." Gunther answered.

"We could give you a ride home. We live near you." Tinka offered.

"It's fine." I answered. "I may actually just try walking home. I need the exercise."

"Hey, whats this?" Gunther asked taking my journal from me. My eyes widened as he opened it and started reading.

"Its nothing." I answered quickly grabbing it from him. "Please tell me you didn't read far."

"I didn't read far, only to where you said you had your life planned out." Gunther answered. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

A car horn started honking. "Thats us. Good bye Rune." Tinka said standing up. "Come Gunther. Our parents await."

"I'll be right there Tinka." Gunther stood up and took off his sweater. "Here, in case you get cold. Can't have you freezing yourself to death. Good bye Rune. Hope to see you tomorrow." A flash of what looked like worry went through his eyes. But it quickly disappeared.

"Good bye Gunther. It was nice meeting you." I smiled as he left. Slipping his hoodie on I instantly started feeling better. There was a big G on the front of it. "What do I think now?" I wondered aloud as I stared at the sky above me.

Alright, so thats chapter 1 of my new story. I never go through and rewrite things cause if I did I would never finish something. Now I want to say that its hard to capture what Gunther and Tinka would really say. But I'm trying. Thats only part 1 of the first episode and I will be uploading the next chapter sometime with int the next week. Hope you enjoyed. Read, vote, comment. ;D


End file.
